Three months
by rizzles123
Summary: "He-he's dead" Carol croaked she could feel a a lump in her throat. "He didn't make it, the Governor took him, captured him. We tried going back but we were to late. Merle killed him Merle killed his own brother"Rick said his voice breaking. He then looked at Carol and started to sob.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own the walking dead i am just renting ;) also first fic please review!_**

* * *

_"He-he's dead" Carol croaked she could feel a a lump in her throat._

_"He didn't make it, the Governor took him, captured him. We tried going back but we were to late. Merle killed him Merle killed his own brother"Rick said his voice breaking. He then looked at Carol and started to sob. They held to each other and sobbed. Sobbed for what felt like ages for there redneck friend who they would never see again/_

It had been three months. Three months sense Rick told carol that Daryl died while getting Glenn and Maggie back. Three months sense the prison was over-run by the Governor and his people. Three months sense they had killed Beth,Carl,Rick,Judith. They killed Judith the Governor snatched her from Beth and when she fought back shot her in the head. He started suffocating her with his palm Carol watched the whole thing as she was being dragged away by Glenn, she saw Carl run towards the Governor and getting shot down, His 12 year old frame pummeling into the earth. She watched as Rick then ran for his daughter for his son running out into the path of fire knowing he would get killed knowing he would be with his family at last. She watched all that while being dragged by Glen to the car. It had been three months.

They drove for hours everyone silent. Tyree's group didnt make it every last one shot down. The only people to get out were her Hershel, Maggie and Glen. Glen Drove while Maggie sobbed into Hershel's shirt. She sat off to the side trying to make herself into a ball hidden from the world and trying to figure out why she even bothered living in this world anymore. After hours they finally pulled up to there destination. Fort benning Carol almost had to stifle a laugh all those months of Shane and Rick arguing over whether they should go or not the irony was to much. It had a gate much like the prison except half of this one was gone. They rolled in discovered a few RV's were left filled with food and supply's That had been a good moment. A good moment that was short lived. After they unpacked what few things they had left and set up for the night Carol went into her tent she could hear the sobs of Maggie and Hershel even though they were in one of the RV's Carol didn't sleep a wink that night.

She was on watch now on top of one of the RV's thinking about how in a year she had lost so many of the people she lost. Jim,jacqui,Amy, Rick,Carl,Lori,Judith,Tdog,Darl,Beth,Andrea, Shane, Ed well not ed she hoped he burned in hell,Sophia oh god Sophia. She felt the familiar ache but pushed it away almost immediately. She refused to cry over the fact that Sophia was dead she refused, Sophia was finally safe and sound in heaven probably playing with Carl she sent a little prayer that Daryl was keeping her safe and sound. Daryl this time the pain was like a thousand knives stabbing her heart. She couldn't stop the tears from falling onto her cheeks like a steady rain. She never got to say goodbye, they weren't anything romantically like she wished for but Daryl was her reason for living her reason for going on in this world. Without him all she felt was emptiness she still found herself questioning why she even bothered sometimes. She looked around feeling a slight De'ja'vu, crying on top of the RV it reminded her of the night Sophia went missing.

_She hadn't been able to sleep so she climbed on top of the RV breathing in the summer air trying to calm herself from breaking._

_"You okay?" she heard someone say she turned around and Saw Daryl's head he was on the ladder not sure weather to come up or not._

_"Im hanging in there"Carol whispered sitting down on the cool roof of the RV she could feel herself start to break all over again as the tears started to fall._

_Next thing she knew Daryl had wrapped her arms around her and was hugging her. Imagine that Daryl Dixon hugging someone._

_"Sophia is going to be just fine you hear just fine"he said then he must of realized what he was doing because he tensed. Got up quickly and basiclly ran down the ladder._

Carol smiled at the memory that had been the first time Daryl ever smoke more then two words to her. She liked it.

All the sudden she heard a rustle in the trees she stood holding her gun out well it was Daryl's gun. No, no crying she said to herself as her eyes began to water. She had to stay strong for her people.

She saw him before she heard him. His rough thick accent and the the little curses he always did when he was in pain.

"DON' SHOOT"He yelled Carols heart stop. He limped out of the trees bleeding badly from his side and has bruises all over him.

"Carol don't shoot" he said looking up at couldn't believe her eyes.

"Daryl" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**YES I KILLED EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR CAROL MAGGIE GLENN HERSHEL AND DARYL! Im sorry! I actually was kinda shocked with myself that i decided to kill baby Judith but tbh she has always bothered me in the fanfics i read involving the walking dead not to the extent that she would die but just i dont know she just didnt seem necessarily I kinda wish they had another boy as i like boy baby's much better. Anyways it really made me sad to realize that everyone was left of the originals were Glenn,Carol, and Daryl they have always been my favorite original group! Welp I hope you guys like this chapter! Any mistakes I make please just tell me in the reviews thanks so much guys! -riz out **

**Dislcamer: I only wish I owned the walking dead**

* * *

Daryls P.O.V.

It took me three months. Three fucking months to finally find them after the Governor made me fight Merle to the death. Daryl cringed at the memory.

_Blackness that's all Daryl saw they had put a pillow case over his head. He was being dragged into a crowd he could hear a crowd screaming and chanting and then he heard that assholes voice._

_"Merle's own brother" and then Daryl was pushed and the pillow case was yanked off his head reveling a rink and in the middle was merle._

_"What should we do with these two?" The Governor voiced boomed and people started screaming things like "KILL THEM, KILL THEM" Merle was grinning an evil grin. The grin Daryl only knew to bring bad news the grin he would get whenever he was about to beat up some poor bastard or take some serious shit. The grin that scared Daryl so much his heart stopped._

_"You will fight to the death the winner gets sent free" the Governor said the crowd went even wilder._

_"STOP THIS, YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS"Daryl heard a familiar voice. Fucking Blondie he thought turning and all the sudden he felt a a pain in his stomach that knocked him to the ground. Merle was on top of him punching the shit out of him. Merle had his hand around Daryls neck squeezing as hard as he could. Daryl felt his mind slipping the cheers of the crowd going fainter and fainter, until he closed his eyes feeling himself slip away then it hit him._

_Carol_

_He couldn't leave her, not her. He had to fight. Daryl snapped out of it and begin fighting back. He kneed Merle in the balls causing him to loosen his grip just enough so daryl could slip out and tackle him. It was all a blur after that. Beating Merle till his face was nothing but mush. He wasn't even recognizable, eventually Merle stopped struggling but Daryl couldn't snap out of it. He just kept hitting him and hitting him until he was pulled off by two huge men but Daryl still continued to fight hitting anything and everything he couldn't see, hear or even think all he knew was he had to get back to Carol. All the sudden he was on the ground he looked around and realized he was outside of the prison it was in the middle of the night and he began the long walk to get back to the prison but in his exhaustion he must have passed out in the woods because when he woke up it was day light by the time he finally got back to the prison he saw it had been taken over. He left figuring they were all dead._

Until now. He was holding his hands up bleeding badly from accidentally falling out of a tree he was sleeping and stabbing himself in the side. He saw lights from a car and having nothing to loose went towards it to try to get help when he saw her. Carol standing on top of the RV. His throat tightened he couldn't believe it. She, she was alive, Carol was alive.

"Carol don't shoot"he breathed.

He saw her eyes began to water she slowly sank down to the roof of the RV.

"Stop it" he heard her say her hands over her ears.

"Carol?" Daryl began moving closer.

"STOP WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, YOUR NOT REAL WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME" she scream. Daryl stood there shocked. He was real, how could she not know that?

"Carol what are you goin on bout women?" Daryl sneered slightly annoyed. Why was she freaking out? Damn women.

"Why are you here? Your dead? Why are you doing this to me" carol was looking up at the sky as if to be yelling at god.

Then it clicked. She thought she was going crazy. All feelings of annoyance and anger faded and he was filled with pain for her. She looked so small so weak. He began climbing the stairs up to the RV, Carol was sobbing in her knees he could hear her whispering "this can't be happening", he sat down besides her and touched her.

"Carol listen women, i'm real i'm alive your not going crazy" Daryl said sounding a bit harsh. She looked up shocked by his hand on her back she looked him in the eyes and slowly lifted her hand to touch his face. Daryl instantly tensed and she smiled that amazing smile that made him have damn butterfly's.

_Damn Pussy_ He heard his brothers voice in the back of his head.

"Your alive" she said so quietly he barely catched it.

"Course I am nothin can kill a Dixon but a Dixon" Daryl said hit with pain and the irony that he in fact had killed a dixon.

All the sudden Carol was hugging him, hugging him and crying. Daryl tensed even more but slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you" she breathed sending chills down his spine.

"Women you an't losin me that easy" Daryl laughed. All the sudden Carol pulled back and was looking into his eyes. Daryl couldn't breath couldn't move. Carol slowly moved her face closer to his, so close he could smell her breathe it smelled oldy sweet, she pressed her lips to his a quick peck but sent Daryl's head spinning.

Then there was nothing but black.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter! I promise next one will be better I had a bit writers block long day! I have great ideas for this story! Please review and if you like follow it!


End file.
